


The Couple Thing

by Erdbeermilch



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdbeermilch/pseuds/Erdbeermilch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed on sex without feelings, no strings attached. It worked for them - until Clark fucked it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple Thing

It was a quiet night. No incidents, not even a drunken brawl. The Daily Planet closed its doors hours ago, just one office was still lightened. Clark rubbed his eyes, the bright light of the computer screen in front of him started to hurt.

 

He was alarmed when he suddenly heard a noise. A door being opened. Footsteps. Clark knew who they belonged to minutes before the person stood in his office.

 

"Why do you keep ignoring me?"

 

Clark looked up from the computer screen after a sigh, meeting Bruce's eyes. "You can't just walk in here." He swallowed, not tearing his eyes away from the other man. Bruce was looking good, black suit, navy blue tie, shiny black shoes.

 

"And yet I'm here, answer the damn question."

 

"I've been busy," he replied, looking at his computer again, "and I still am, so if you could please leave me alone, I really need to get this done."

 

They haven't seen each other in two weeks, 18 days to be exact. And yes, it was mostly Clark's fault but he had his reasons, which he didn't want to talk about. Especially not with Bruce.

 

"You haven't been home before three the whole week. None of your articles are that important, Clark, you haven't answered any of my calls and didn't even try to call me back once."

 

"Why do you-" He started and really wanted to be offended because Bruce was obviously spying on him, but actually he didn't care. Sighing again, Clark shut the computer and gathered his stuff together. "Look, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, but we need to stop.. our arrangement."

 

They looked at each other, nobody saying a word for a long moment before Bruce cleared his throat, not looking away from Clark. "Why?"

 

Clark licked his lips, rubbing a hand over his arm. "I'd prefer not to talk about it."

 

Bruce shook his head and couldn't help but laugh for a second. "We've been fucking for two months, almost daily, and you wish not to talk about why you want to stop so suddenly?"

 

The younger man tried not to blush but he could feel his cheeks heat up in the next second. "I developed feelings for a person. I can't keep having sex with you while having them."

 

Bruce raised his eyebrows, "Who is it?"

 

"That's none of your business, Bruce," Clark replied, looking at the door, "Can I please go home now, I'm hungry and tired."

 

The air was thick between them, Clark wanted to get out as soon as possible. He hated the look Bruce was giving him, like he didn't care about it.

 

"I'll drive you home," Bruce said after a moment, voice sounding as calm as his eyes looked.

 

Clark shook his head, pushing his glasses up. "No, you can't."

 

"Don't be an idiot, Clark. I'll just drive you home, okay? I'm not gonna touch you."

 

"That's not what I-"

 

"And your lover is not gonna find out about it-"

 

"Bruce, I was just-"

 

"You don't need to be afraid of-"

 

"It's you okay!" Clark almost shouted, feeling slightly embarrassed and angry at the same time, "you're the person I have feelings for and I know it shouldn't have happened but I can't control this, okay? And if we don't stop this, it's just gonna get worse."

 

He didn't give Bruce time to answer, he needed to leave, but as soon as he had a hand on the door handle, another hand was holding the door closed.

 

"I don't think you ever made a worse decision in your life, Clark," Bruce mumbled behind him, standing way too close, Clark could feel the other man's breath on his neck.

 

"Feelings aren't exactly a decision I make," the younger man answered, turning around so his back was pressed against the door, Bruce's hand right next to his head, still holding it shut. "I don't have any control over it, it just happened and if you want to-"

 

The rest of Clark's words were swallowed by Bruce's lips. Clark was taken aback for a second but then kissed him back and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of those smooth, seductive lips he missed so much over the last 18 days. Bruce's hand moved to Clark's hip to hold him steady and press him more into the door while his tongue moved inside the younger man's mouth.

 

Clark couldn't suppress a muffled moan while the kiss got more heated and hungry. He could feel Bruce smiling against his lips before the older man slipped a hand under the hem of Clark's shirt, carefully stroking over the naked skin. Bruce's hand was rough and warm and the sensitive touch made Clark shiver. Clark moved his owns hands up to Bruce's neck, pulling the other man as close as possible while Bruce started to open the buttons on Clark's shirt.

 

"We can't," Clark spoke against Bruce's lips, "not here."

 

"Don't care," the other man mumbled, kissing Clark again, his hands opening the final button before pulling the shirt down. "I need you horizontal on whatever surface."

 

Clark couldn't help but chuckle, breaking the kiss again to look in Bruce's dark and lust filled eyes before he looked at the table behind them. "Don't make a mess out of my office."

 

*~*

 

"Fuck," Clark panted, the aftershock of his orgasm making his voice waver, "you made a mess out of my office."

 

"It was a mess before," Bruce replied, voice equally weak, while he pushed himself up from the table.

 

"It wasn't that messy," Clark said quietly while looking at the ground where all the stuff that has been on his desk was scattered. He smiled softly, looking up to Bruce. "Does this mean you don't hate me although I broke our agreement?"

 

"I guess," the older man answered, smirking, helping Clark to get off the table.

 

Clark leaned in a kiss once more, nibbling on Bruce's bottom lip. "And now?"

 

"Now.. you get dressed, I'll drive you home and then.. I maybe wanna try the couple thing with you," Bruce muttered, smiling.

 

"The couple thing, huh.. Are you gonna stay overnight?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first work in this fandom.
> 
> You can talk to me [here](http://batdadben.tumblr.com//). I'm taking requests for Superbat & Benry at the moment.


End file.
